In order to set a hair style and keep the hair style over a period of time, appropriate hair cosmetic compositions are selected according to a required performance, a desired hair style etc. The hair cosmetic composition, which is used to set a hair style and keep the hair style over a period of time, is roughly classified into the following three types:
1) a hair cosmetic composition for fixing a hair style by effect of a film formed from a film-forming resin,
2) a hair cosmetic composition for fixing a hair style by adhesive force, and
3) a hair cosmetic composition for forming hair style by dissociation and re-formation of hydrogen bonds during the step of permeation of water into the hair and drying the hair.
One example of the hair cosmetic composition of the above 1) for fixing a hair style by effect of a film derived from a film-forming resin is an aerosol type hair cosmetic composition (for example, Patent Document 1). This type of the hair cosmetic composition shows a fixing ability enough to maintain a hair style set once over a whole day. However, the film formed on the surface of hair is firm but brittle, therefore, the there are problems such as, stiffness of the hair; breaking the hair style when external force is applied to the once styled hair and the film is broken; and difficulty in changing the once styled hair (hereinafter, such a changing is hereinafter referred to as “hair restyling”). For this reason, hair styling by using this type of the hair cosmetic composition is carried out by setting a hair style while heating the hair with, for example, a hair drier, and then applying the hair cosmetic composition thereto. When or after this type of the hair cosmetic composition is applied, attention is paid to preventing applying any external force to the styled hair, and further drier is not used. Accordingly, when the hair cosmetic composition is applied, the temperature of the hair is returned to approximately room temperature.
One example of the hair cosmetic composition 2) for fixing a hair style by adhesive force is a hair cosmetic composition wherein a film-forming resin and a plasticizer are used together to provide adhesive force (for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3). This type of the hair cosmetic composition can provide hair restyling ability; however, the hair cosmetic composition involves the problems such as sticking of the hair when the ability for fixing the hair style is increased; while, insufficient ability for fixing hair style when the stickiness is decreased. Further, this type of the hair cosmetic composition can not provide enough force to fix the once styled hair over a whole day.
A hand or a hair styling tool must contact the hair to which the hair cosmetic composition has been applied when restyling the hair. This type of hair cosmetic composition shows a certain ability for fixing hair style based on adhesive force despite they are difference in the degree of the fixing ability, therefore, a certain stickiness is provided onto the hand or tool for hair styling. For this reason, a laborious hair restyling that may cause stickiness, such as hair restyling while heating with a drier, is usually not carried out. Thus, only a slight modification of the hair style is usually made.
Hair styling while heating with a drier is generally selected when styling the hair to which the hair cosmetic compositions of the above type 1) or 2) is not applied.
The hair cosmetic composition 3) is applied to wet or dry hair and the hair is heated with a drier or dried with cool wind, to style the hair. A purpose of this type of the hair cosmetic composition is mainly obtaining smooth combing or brushing ability of the hair. A hair-styling effect of this type of the hair cosmetic composition is considerably weaker than the type 1) or 2) hair cosmetic composition. Some type 3) hair cosmetic compositions supplementally contain a film-forming resin. However, in the case where the amount of the film-forming resin increases, the film formed during the process of drying the hair may become easier to be broken by fingers, a comb, a brush or the like; while in the case where the amount of the film-forming resin decreases, the fixing ability thereof itself is also decreased. In either case, therefore, it would be difficult for the hair cosmetic compositions to provide such a fixing ability that the once styled hair is maintained over a whole day.
Organopolysiloxane is known to be able to provide a number of preferable characteristics, therefore, various forms of the organopolysiloxanes are frequently used for improving feel for touch of shampoos, hair conditioners, and others. For example, a hair setting agent, poly(N-acylalkyleneimine) modified organopolysiloxane, which is not broken or plastically deformed within a predetermined range of elongation rate is disclosed as an example of organopolysiloxane applicable to hair cosmetic compositions for hair styling (Patent Document 4). This organopolysiloxane has advantages as compared with conventional film-forming resins such as a better hair-setting capability, and a better retention performance; a better feel for touch to the styled hair (soft and non-coarse feel); and preferable washability. However, even when this organopolysiloxane-containing hair cosmetic composition is used, fixing ability enough to maintain once styled hair over a whole day cannot be obtained. Moreover, physical property of this organopolysiloxane is hardly changed even when heated; thus, the organopolysiloxane is unsuitable for hair styling with heating.
Further, a poly(N-acylalkyleneimine) modified organopolysiloxane described in Patent Document 5 shows not only preferable elongatability but also preferable solubility or dispersibility in water or lower alcohol. Thus, a hair cosmetic composition containing this polysiloxane can provide a good feel, a flexibility for bearing external force (such as fingers passing through the hair; wind; and vibration), and a natural finish. However, this organopolysiloxane is unsuitable for fixing a styled hair firmly which is due to the preferable elongatability of the siloxane. Moreover, the polysiloxane is generally soft at temperatures from room temperature to 220° C. although physical property of the organopolysiloxane is to some degree changed when heated. Therefore, when hair is styled using such a hair cosmetic composition while heating, inconveniences such as adhering the hair cosmetic composition to the tool are easily occurred. Furthermore, even when the temperature of the hair returns to room temperature, the hair cosmetic composition cannot firmly fix the styled hair thus, the hair cosmetic composition is unsuitable for styling hair while heating.
Patent Document 6 describes a hair cosmetic composition containing a specific branched aliphatic acid or a salt thereof, and the organopolysiloxane described in Patent Document 5. Additionally, the document describes a hair modifying method using this hair cosmetic composition, the method including applying this hair cosmetic composition to the hair, and then heating the hair. However, the heating is performed simply in order to improve natures of the hair, for example, smoothness of the hair, and continuity of the smoothness. In another word, the heating is not performed in order to arrange the hair style. Actually, the organopolysiloxane described in Patent Document 5 is unsuitable for styling hair while heating as described above.